


Prompt: Garrus/Thane Myserious Realtionship Boogies

by Twinwriter95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt form Mass Effect Kink Meme. I think it was me who posted this but I'm not sure! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Garrus/Thane Myserious Realtionship Boogies

Best friends who share something deeper or both of them in a three-way relationship with Female Shepard, either way this anon want to see some smexy hot alien loving with our fav Drell and fav Turian. In the shower, at Shepard's apartment, anywhere and everywhere.

\+ Garrus tops and switches with Thane after he's done.

!


End file.
